Trunks and Rina:The Series
by Ruby Moon1
Summary: I'm not good at summaries so just R


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT, so don't sue me  
  
Authors Note: This will be a very sad fic, but these are the early years, so no sad stuff yet. This fic will also get very lemony but not until after the first 20 chapters. This is gonna be a LONG fic, so bear with me. Also, I need some help here, how do you make the writing small???? I don't know how, so please tell me!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trunks and Rina: The Series  
  
The Chibi Years: An Unexpected Guest  
  
The Z Gang was gathered at Capsule Corps., having a reunion. Vegeta was being followed by Goku, who was trying to talk to him, Bulma, Chi-Chi, 18(who was holding Marron), and Videl sat at a table outside talking, Goten and Trunks were wrestling with each other, Gohan and Piccolo were sparring 17, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chouzu were watching the girls/ladies. Then, all of a sudden, a very loud sound was heard coming from the sky. Everyone looked up and Vegeta covered his 'sensitive' ears. Vegeta thought it was another enemy trying to destroy Earth so decided to scan for a Ki. When he felt the strong power coming from whatever was coming, he went pale. This energy was so high that Goku was nothing compared to it. "I-Its impossible for a power level to be so…high!" stuttered Vegeta, starring up at the sky. "Whadda you mean Vegta?" asked Bulma. At that moment, the Z Gang, most of them anyways, realized that what was coming was actually a spaceship and cleared outta the way. Once the pod landed, a female cry was heard. "Vegeta's afraid of a…girl!!!! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma fell on the ground laughing, everyone except Vegeta following suit. "I WAS NOT AFRAID!!!" he bellowed. Then, the door to the spaceship slowly opened and everyone turned their attention to it. Out stepped a female with blonde, mid-back lengthed hair. "Uh…hi?" she said to all her 'admirers'. Yamcha decided that she was single so walked over to her. "Say, how would you like one wonderful night with the most perfect man ever?" he asked. "And who would that be, hmmm?" she asked. Vegeta had to stifle a laugh, Yamcha was getting rejected. "Me of course!!!!" said Yamcha, a little hurt at her 'joke'. "You're kidding, right??? I really don't have time for you, my boyfriend will kill you when he…well now, there he is!!!!!" she said, sounding a bit annoyed. "Wha???? Which one of them?????" asked Yamcha. 17 steps up. "We should back off then, she might be going out with Tien, c'mon guys," he said. The guys start to walk away when the hear a feminine growl. Gohan turns around to see an angry female saiyan marching over to them. "Ummm…something wrong???" he asked, staring at her. "YES!" she exclaimed, sounding very pissed, which causes everyone to turn towards her. "What?" asked Goku. "The fact that my boyfriend left me in space for 6 years to take care of his daughter and now he won't even say 'hi'!!!!!!" she yelled. 18 looked at all of the guys, mainly the still single ones. "Whichever one of you left her in space should be ashamed of yourself! How could you be so cold!!!!!! Which one is it???" she asked. The blonde teen eyed all of the single guys and then glared at 17. "Him". 18 shook her head in disappointment. "17, I can't believe you! What the hell were you thinking????" she cried. 17 shrugged. A small yawn was heard coming from the spaceship. "Uh-oh, she's awake" said the blonde. "Who?" asked 17. "Your 6-year-old daughter, dummy!!" replied the blonde. 'I have a daughter, oh Kami! What do I do now?!?!?' thought 17. "What's her name?" asked Chi-Chi. A soft sobbing sound was heard coming from the spaceship. "I'll go get her" said the blonde, and with that, she walked over to the spaceship and went inside. Inside the spaceship, a 6- year-old, baby blue headed saiyan lay on the bed sobbing. "What's wrong sweetie?" asked the blonde. "Mama!!" exclaimed the baby blue headed child. She ran up to her mother and embraced her in a hug. "You're awake! Wanna see your dad?" asked the blonde. "Yeah!" replied the baby blue headed child. The blonde took the baby blue headed child outside of the spaceship. Everyone gasped when they saw the 6-year-old saiyan. She was very short, had baby blue hair, skin was a perfect tan, and she wore a baby blue tee and baby blue slush pants. Bulma was the first to speak. "She's soooo kawaii!!!!" she cried. A small blush appeared of the 6-year-old's cheeks. "Would you like to stay at Capsule Corps for a few days?" asked Bulma. "Sure replied the blonde.  
  
A/N: Not much of a cliffhanger, but anyways: What is the blonde's name? Why is she here? What is the little girl's name? Find out in the next chapter, so please R&R, I need at least 5 Reviews before I post the next chapter. 


End file.
